My Resume as Negit That
Joy Messerschmidt aka Negit That... Goal: '''To join an organization where my international experience, educational achievements and my talents can be utilized and developed. To have a passion for endless understanding different cultures and environments to further enhance develop as a well rounded individual and be an ambassador to all people for better communication and clarification. To be original, and innovative with passion and fire. '''Qualifications: · Varsity volleyball player, was selected as People to People Sports Ambassador Programs to Holland . · A writer, having written the first poem at age 5 and have been recognized as an outstanding contributor to the school, district and regional newspapers. · Actively involved as an artist in shows and publications since I was 13 years old. · Accomplished singer, have started singing lesson at the age of eight, and having performed at school and in the community. · Recognized as a dance performer, (started at the age of five), drama actor and performed commercial skits at school and in the community. · I have a cross-culture background and am proficient in English, French and Chinese. · Elected “Miss Junior Prom” and was selected as ‘State Finalist’ for the title of Miss New York Teen USA Pageant in 2007 and 2008. Academic Achievements (Certificates): Spackenkill High School 2006-2008 Honor Student Todd Middle School 2003-2005 Honor Student Arts and Performing: Music'':' · Solo at sports and events opening ceremony. '''2007-2008' · Solo at Yar Talent show performance. 2004-2008 · Solo at Contrast sponsored talent show participation. 2004-2008 · Solo at National Anthem at The Bonfire Night event. 2007 · Member of Chinese Church Carols youth group. 2005-2007 · Member of Evergreen Chorus Group. 2006 · Took private singing class'. 1998-2000' Cert.: Completion of Evergreens Presentation of Holiday Harmony. 2006 Music instrument: Piano. · Private Class. 1995-2000 · Vincitore’s Yamaha Music School. 2001-2005 Dance: · Ballet and Tab student from King’s Performing Arts Center Wanaque, NJ. 1995-2000 · Singing, ballet and Jazz student from Estelle & Alfonso Fishkill, NY. 2005 · Certificate of Appreciation for performance with Mid-Hudson Huaxia Chinese School Drum Team/folk dance team at Chinese New Year Celebration. · Certificate of Excellence for Drum Dance Team (Sept 2004), received from Duchess County Art Council.Certificate of Appreciation for Drum Dancing (Sept 2003). '''''Drama: 10th grade in GODSPELL: played Joanna: one of the main disciples. 2005-2006 8th grade Best Beware My Sting: Master Artist and Village person #2. 2003-2004 Painting'':' · Completed Spackenkill High School AP Art Class. '''2007' · Painted Ballet Mural on the wall of the High School library. 2007 · Created school events advertisement and flyers. 2006-2008 · Designed school projects presentations and book covers. 2006-2008 · Art works were on school showroom and newspaper. 2004-2008 See publications. Language skills: · Native English speaking. · Mid-Hudson Huaxia Chinese School. 2001-2007 · Took French class since 6th grade, and currently in AP French. 2001-2008 Publications: · Feng Daming and Joy Messerschmidt (Co-authered). 2004 "'''''BILINGUAL HANDBOOK FOR SCHOOL ADMINISTRATION." Supported by STATE SCHOLARSHIP FUND AWARD, CHINA SCHOLARSHIP COUNCIL. Edition:2004, ISBN 7-5444-0057-3 (208 pages), Shanghai Educational Publishing House.http//www.ewen.cc (Shanghai, P.R. China). · Poems “''Defy''” '''in School Contrast Newspaper issue III '''2008 · Drawing “''FlyAway”in School contract Newspaper issue III 2008'' · “''Artist Spotlight” newspaper ''Contrast edition 1st 2008 · Semi-political cartoon, called (Bonnie and Bernie), Published in School Contrast newspaper. 2007-2008 · Poems “''Never Mine, Never Mind” · Poems “Broken Porcelain Doll” in SchoolNewspaper ''Contras '' '''2007' · Artwork of the month in school newspaper Contrast. 2006 · “''Vegetable Basket” at the ''Hua Xia Art Exhibition. 2003 · Hua Xia Chinese School Art Exhibition Executive Committee, Helen Studio, Fotolux Inc. (Pg 81), 2003. Computer skills: Highly proficient in Microsoft Word, Excel, PowerPoint, and PhotoShop. Reference upon request.